


not enough falling

by payal



Series: Not enough [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, shy! jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen fell for the super shy Jared padalecki ... Is he still falling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough falling

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write a fic in which boys are talking so here it is. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it ...  
> Let me know if you didn't ...

"Hey"

"Hi..."

"..."

"..."

"Is it just me or are your eyes really sparkling this morning babe"

"It IS you ... Last night was ..."

"You tell me ..."

"Oh ... It was ... I really ... You were..."

"Euphoric..satisfactory..pleasurable..contented.. Pick anyone you like"

"I am still in bliss Jensen" 

"I knew it .... Voohoooo... And just FYI when you duck your head and blush like that ... You make me so horny ..."

"Did you know I ..ummm .. I ... Twice .. You know ..."

"Oh Jared baby after we've done so many things together you still can't say 'you came twice' out loud .. That is just hands down the hottest thing"

"You know I can't, but you still point it out, even after so many years"

"Hey .. Hey I just wanna tell you how much your shyness and timid ness turns me on. I still remember the first time you asked me to tie you, I had to literally de crypt that from your expressions and hand gestures but it was fucking hot .. Huh"

"It really was and I .. I am glad you understand me"

"I will always understand you baby and by the way How's our little pumpkin this morning ... See there's that beet root red color as soon as I touch your little baby bump .. You blush so beautifully for me Jared.. You turn just the perfect shade of red for me.."

"...."

"It seems a little settled as I don't see you hugging our toilet this morning "

"I guess the pumpkin is fine ... Though the morning sickness has some how transformed into afternoon sickness "

"So not only I but also my little pumpkin can bring you to your knees .. Eh.. "

"Already taking after his father .. Though I don't know how I will keep up with the two of you."

"Oh I know it, you'll be awesome just the best father "

"I don't know ... Jensen I am scared what if I can't say no to him and he turns into a spoiled brat or what if I can't scold him or ground him ... You know how I am. If it wasn't for you I would still be a virgin with my inability to be forward and talk and with all the defenses I have .. I don't .. Its just..."

"Hey .. Shhhh shhh we're a team and this is my baby too and you just love him and shower him with kisses and rainbows and candies .. I'll be the bad guy its okay we're partners we do that okay..."

"I can't let you be the bad guy all the time the guilt will eat me .. I don't know why we decided this Jensen .. What if I screw up big time and he doesn't want me .. What if he doesn't wanna bring his friends home because of his weird introvert dad .. "

"You know I hate it when you call yourself weird"

"I know ... Its just that.."

"No Jared ...OK ! I have told you enough time being with yourself and still be content and satisfied is not weird its alright that you don't talk much or don't open up easily I still fall for you because when you speak no matter how little its perfect. You are perfect and the you don't need to change for anyone not even for me "

"I can be myself only with you and you gave me that freedom and still love me is all I could ask ever"

"I remember how difficult it was for me to pursue you to go out with me... You were very difficult..."

"But then I agreed to go on that sunny afternoon lunch with you on that beautiful rooftop restaurant"

"Yeah yeah I remember our 1st date I tried everything flowers chocolates love songs letters teddy bears and you agree to go on that rooftop restaurant ... I was so happy I could not stop smiling for the whole day and was looking like a complete goof "

" Heee heee hee you'd make the cutest goof"

"It doesn't matter that I looked like a goof I was just happy that I finally convinced you ..."

"What ! you think I went to that restaurant with you because of your hard work .. Ha ha hhhaaa .. No Jensen that was not the reason I went for that lunch ... "

"Then why else would you ..."

"Its stupid ... Leave it "

"No c'mon tell me .."

"I will sound absolutely nerdy if I tell you"

"C'mon"

"I wanted to ummm.. See your freckles in the sun they turn me so on they make me so stupid and I wanted to see them, touch them, lick them one by one and as expected on that sunny afternoon after I fell for your freckles .. Hard.. I eventually fall for you too"

"Oh baby.. I fell for you everyday.. Your my own personal gravity..." 

"You make me happy..."

"You make me horny..."

"You make me blush..."

"You make me bold..."

"You make me stupid..."

"You make me strong..."

"You make me fearless..."

"You make me fun..."

"You make me whole...Jensen"

"Kiss me... Jared"


End file.
